My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic School Daze The Fellowship Of Heros
by Matthew Malysza
Summary: During Twilight Sparkle and her friends' journey beyond Equestria, the Cutie Map has expanded to include the various locations they visited, including Klugetown, the pirate ship, and Mount Aris. Twilight decides to open a friendship school.
1. Chapter 1

In the kingdom of Canterlot ponies from all across The land were gathering together to partake in the newest celebration to ever be held. The Festival of Friendship.

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Hey! Hey! Hey!

See the ponies trottin' down the street

Equestria is where they wanna meet

They all know where they wanna go

And they're trottin' in time

And they're trottin', yeah

They got the beat

They got the beat

They got the beat

Yeah, they got the beat

Go-go music really makes us dance

Do the pony, puts us in a trance

Do the watusi, just give us a chance

That's when we fall in line

'Cause we got the beat

We got the beat

We got the beat

Yeah, we got it!

Spike soon jumped down rushing to see his mentor, Twilight Sparkle, and Frodo Baggins was trying to keep up with me. "Excuse me, dragon and hobbit on the move, important princess documents coming threw."

"WOW! Everypony from Manhattan to saddle Arabia is here." said one pony.

"I know, I almost couldn't book a stable." said the other pony.

"This festival is so big, I bet princess twilight has her hooves full." A Pegasus mare said.

"Are you kidding? She's smart and organized and cool under pressure. Their is nothing she can't handle." said her friend.

In the castle It would appear twilight sparkle was focusing her mind on today's task. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. "ummmmmmm. ummmmmmm-OH MY GOODNESS, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS. She said in a panic. "Nothing is working. I just have to get it together. Just go in their, and ask. This is your friendship festival. Everypony's happiness rest in your hooves." She said to herself. But was still worried it wouldn't work out. Just then Frodo and spike entered the room.

"Hey Twilight." Frodo said in his usual cheerful optimistic tone.

"I got all your charts and graphs." spike said.

"ohhh thank goodness your here you two, I'm just so nervous about this meeting." twilight explained in a worried voice.

"Whatchu talking bout?" spike asked.

"Twilight, what's the matter?" Frodo asked in a concerned voice worried about his friend.

Twilight sighed. "I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of equestria for a huge favor. what if they reject me?"

"It'll be fine." spike assured her. "just remember the most important thing."

"Smile?" Twilight said in a goofy smile twitching her eye a bit.

Really?" Frodo said

"Uhhh... no." spike said. "your a princess too."

"Right." She said still not sure of herself. She took a breath and the three made their way to the throne room. There were the three rulers of Equestria. Princess Celestia (princess of the sun), Princess Luna (princess of the moon) ,and Princess Cadence (princess of love).

"Good morning princesses." Twilight said, "Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our friendship festival the most wonderful celebration equestria has ever seen.

"Yes twilight. We are very excited." Celestia said.

"Ponies have been arriving all morning." Cadence said.

"I Like to think it's to see us". Luna spoke. "But songbird serene might be the bigger attraction."

"I heard she was going to have a lucky someone sing a song after her performance." Frodo said in excitement. "Merry and Pippin has been practicing all night for it."

"Yes she is the main event." Twilight giggled. "And to make it extra special, I could use your help. spike?"

Spike pulled up a white board while Frodo got out a pointing stick to show what the plan was.

"Songbird serene's performance is not to start till after you begin the sunset." She began to explain. "And based on my precise calculation, In order to get the best lighting for the stage, princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1 degrees to the south." she said as Frodo pointed to the number. Twilight continued. "And princess Luna, If you could raise the moon about 62 degrees to the north at the same time, It would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly."

The princesses look at twilight's plan with a blank expression.

"I-" Luna was about to say before twilight interrupted annoying luna a bit.

"But wait theirs more." she said. "Cadence, if you could use your crystal magic to create an Arora above the stage, The sun and the moon will shine through it, creating a truly amazing light show.

Spike threw some glitter above the white board. "Presenting songbird serene." In an announcing voice while Frodo got out his ukulele.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Spike said as Frodo got out a few tunes before spike fell over. "tada."

Twilight smiled in hope of approval.

"So your saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party?" Luna asked.

"I think it's an amazing idea for the festival, maybe." Frodo said in approval.

"I do it myself except I don't have your magic." Twilight explained.

"Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve equestria in our own way. Celestia explained. "You are the princess of friendship. You already have all the magic you need." She smiled along with the other two princesses.

"So that be a no?" Twilight asked drooping her ears down. Frodo felt bad for Twilight. He Looking towards the window to the mountain once again, he both felt and saw the Eye of Sauron, zooming in on him, in a flash!

AAACKKK!

Frodo gasped and backed away, panting. Everyone gasped at Frodo's dilemma, and Spike rushed towards him as he fell into his short arms.

"Frodo," Spike said, voice heavy with concern, "are you okay?"

Frodo continued to pant heavily. Celestia gave a worried look at Frodo.

"Frodo?" She asked, "...it's the Ring, isn't it?"

"I Felt it, it's getting stronger. I can feel it. The eye of the enemy is moving, soon the war will began.," replied Frodo as he went on panting, clutching the Ring in his hand.

"Just hold on Frodo," interjected Spike, "You will be okay."

Frodo slowly and weakly nodded at him as he and his friends head back to the festival to see how the others are doing.

In the sky Rainbow Dash was clearing the clouds away so it would be bright and sunny along with her best friend Merry Brandybuck, "Sky's cleared and ready for the festival!" she flew down.

On the ground level, Pinkie was busy making balloon animals along with her best friend Pippin Took, and had just finished making one of Discord. Unfortunately air started leaking from one of the balloons and was strong enough to push her back. Fluttershy and her best friend Samwise Gamgee was conducting an orchestra of birds, until the balloon flew past her, and Pinkie and Pippin chased after it, "Heads up, Fluttershy and Sam! Out of control balloooooon!"

She ended up causing the birds to disperse, but Fluttershy comforted one, "I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie!"

walking over while carrying a cart was Applejack, "Hey, ya'll. Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider? "

Upon hearing that, Rainbow flew past A.J snatching the cup and Merry had some as well, "Thank you!" she flew back giving her the empty cup, "Loved it!"

Rarity was adding a gem to a bow decorated around a huge stage, and Rarity being who she was making sure it looked just right. Applejack had to comment, "Wow, Rarity. It's a fine job you're doin' there. 'Course it might not get done 'til after the concert." she noted that the stage needed more decorations to be added.

"Applejack, darling, anypony can do "fine"," Rarity began, "Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time."

"Fabulous takes forever!" Rainbow complained, before smirking, "But "awesome"..." she flew super fast around the whole stage and Merry was holding on her. She flew past Fluttershy and Sam making them dizzy, "Can get done in four seconds flat!" she said as they noticed all the boys were uneven and sloppily hung, "Faster if I do my sonic rainboom!" she was about to fly up until Rarity screamed.

"Nono, oh no! Don't you dare, Rainbow Dash! It looks wretched enough already." a diamond fell from one of the sloppy bows.

"Oh come on, it's fine!" the pegasus complained.

"If you were raised in a barn!" Rarity's eyes widened when she realized what she said, and turned to A.J, "Ahem, no offense, Applejack."

"None taken. Especially since I wasn't raised in a barn," A.J began, as she kept filling up cups of apple cider that was being snatched by Rainbow, "My family just happens to have a barn. Where I was born. And... spent most of my formative years..." Rainbow answered for her.

Raising a barn!

Coming over was Twilight checking over a list with Spike and Frodo at her side, "Okay, just two hundred and eighteen things left to do and we're ready."

"Hey, Twilight Hey, Frodo!" the girls and boys greeted them.

"Hello, Spike." Rarity greeted her little admirer.

Spike seeing he was noticed by her waved sheepishly, "Uh, hi, Rarity. Heh heh."

"So, Twi, how'd it go with the other Princesses? They like your idea?" Applejack asked.

"I bet they loved it!" Pinkie cheered.

Twilight sighed, "Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic."

"And they are absolutely right, darling," Rarity agreed, while foxing the bows, "This festival is your brilliant idea and we know you're up to the task!"

"That's right. You've done so much without the need of their help." Merry added.

Suddenly Twilight went into panic mode, "But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I fail at the festival, then who am I?!"

"Twilight, calm down!" Frodo called, snapping her out of it, "Panicking about it won't solve anything."

"Mister Frodo's right. You've done so much before in the past and it all worked out even if things got hairy and you know it well." Sam put in.

Pinkie slid in and gripped Twilight's face, "Twilight, look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen! As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle!" she screamed.

"Pinkie!" Pippin shouted for making it worse on Twilight.

Pinkie dropped the serious tone and acted like her usual self, "But you have us! So stop worrying."

Frodo spoke, "As oddly as she put that, she is right. You're never alone in this, Twilight."

"You'll always have us." Sam agreed.

"What say we all help out with final preparations?" Merry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Pippin agreed.

Twilight smiled knowing her friends were right. This was no time to panic, because they had work to be done. Applejack started off with a song.

Applejack:

It's time to show 'em what you've got

Rarity:

It's time to go and get things done

Fluttershy:

But you don't have to do it on your own

Pinkie Pie:

'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun

Girls:

We got this, you got this

We got this together

And so everyone got to work with Rainbow Dash and Merry bringing Twilight and Spike and Frodo up into the sky to clear more out of the clouds away.

Rainbow Dash:

Sometimes the pressure gets you down

And the clouds are dark and grey

Merry:

Just kick them off and let the sun shine through.

Rainbow Dash:

And scary as it seems, more help is on the way

'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too

The Wonderbolts joined in and helped the two pegasi clear the clouds away.

Rainbow Dash, Merry, and Wonderbolts:

We got this, you got this

We got this together

Across the festival the ponies were all getting ready with their dimensional friends pitching in.

Crowd:

It's the Festival of Friendship

And we can get it done

A festival that they won't forget

A party to be proud of

A day of games and fun

Just you wait and see

A magic day in perfect harmony

Over by an animal pen, Fluttershy and Sam were with the birds and other animals.

Fluttershy:

You got this

Sam:

We got this.

Fluttershy and Sam with bird whistling:

We got this together

Applejack was handling snacks with Merry and Frodo helping out.

Applejack:

With friends and family, you are never alone

Merry:

If you need help, we've got your back

Frodo:

You can be honest, let your problems be known

Applejack and Apple family:

'Cause you got us to pick up the slack

We got this.

Big McIntosh:

Eeyup!

Apple family:

We got this together

At the stage, Rarity, Sam, and Pippin were decorating the stage by fixing the bows, while Spike was trying to sneak some gems to snack on, until Rarity offered him a basket of them.

Rarity:

Pay attention to the details

Every gem even-spaced

Make the colors perfect

Spike:

Takin' one or two to taste

Sam:

Inside and out, beautiful throughout

Pippin:

Generosity is what we're all about

Spike with a full mouth:

You got this

Rarity:

You got this

Rarity, Sam, Pippin, and Spike:

We got this together

Twilight walked with Frodo and began voicing her feelings.

Twilight Sparkle:

Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me

I don't know if I'm ready

For all the things they need me to be

I am the Princess of Friendship

But that is more than just a crown

It's a promise to bring ponies together

And never let anypony down

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Pippin were busy baking with Pinkie using a bizarre contraption to mix batter in a huge bowl.

Pinkie Pie:

We've got an awful lot to bake

Each pony needs a piece of cake

Pippin:

Oh, wait! There's something better we can do

We're gonna need some more supplies

Pinkie:

To make a really big surprise

She'll be so shocked—she's sure to love it, too!

The two began building something at a fast pace.

Pinkie:

You got this!

Pippin:

We got this together!

All:

It's the Festival of Friendship

Together we are one

A day we will never forget

And now everything is ready

So when the day is done

Rainbow Dash and Merry:

The weather

Applejack, Frodo:

The banquet

Rarity, Merry, and Pippin:

The style

Fluttershy and Sam:

And music

All:

All will be in perfect harmony!

A giant party cannon rolled in and launched something into the air. Coming down were five layers of cake that landed on Twilight. The cake melted and she were covered in frosting

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted.

Pinkie poked their heads out of the party cannon, "Sorry, Twilight" Pinkie called.

"Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning!" Pinkie grinned.

"Obviously." Pippin crossed his arms.

Twilight blew the candle on her muzzle out and groaned. Suddenly ponies started gasping as one spoke, "Songbird Serenade! Is it really her? It is!"

Two security guard ponies in suits and sunglasses made was as another pony emerged from the crowd. She was a pegasus with a lime greenish white coat. Her mane was very dark persian blue with dark grayish persian blue highlights and also pale gold and light gamboge highlights. Her hair had a big pink bow in it, while her hair covered over her eyes. Her cutie mark was a white cloud with six heart shaped raindrops colored red, orange, yellow, blue, green, and violet.

"How can she see through that hair?" Merry asked his hobbit friends who were just as curious.

"Hiya," Songbird greeted, "I'm lookin' for the pony in charge?" she did some poses, as Photo Finish took her picture, "I need to set up for my sound check."

Twilight got herself together and stepped out of the cake nervously, "Ms. Songbird Serenade? Um, I was just going to check on you," she laughed nervously, "I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so..." she accidentally wiped off some frosting that got on Songbird's outfit.

"Caked in cake?" Songbird joked, as Twilight laughed nervously.

One of the guards spoke tot he other, "You have visual on buttercream?"

"Visual confirmed. Go for cleanup." the other said and with one wipe off Songbird Serenade was clean.

Frodo approached, "Ms. Serenade. I am Prince Frodo Baggins, I'm a friend of Princess Twilight, and my friends, Sam, Merry and pippin and I wish to welcome to the Festival of Friendship."

Songbird smiled, "Welcome graciously appreciated."

Pippin got in front, Hi I'm Pippin Took the royal knight of crystal empire. Me and My cousin Merry had be practices ourselves for our song, Pippin say."

"Ok." songbird said curiously. "Lets see what you got."

Pippin had told Frodo and Sam to come join them for there song and They sang.

(Big time rush: Big time)

Hobbits:  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

Frodo:

Make it count, play it straight Don't look back, don't hesitate.

Hobbits:

When you go big time!

Merry:

What you want, what you feel Never quit and make it real.

Hobbits:

When you roll big time Hey, oh, hey, oh!

Pippin:

Listen to your heart now!

Hobbits:

Hey, oh, hey, oh!

Merry:

Don't you feel the rush?

Hobbits: Hey, oh, hey,

Sam:

oh Better take a shot now!

Hobbits:  
Oh oh oh oh! Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose

If you want it all lay it on the line

It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time!

Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh

Pippin:

Step it up, get in gear Go for broke, make it clear.

Hobbits:

Gotta go big time!

Sam:

Make it work, get it right Change the world overnight!

Hobbits:

Gotta dream big time Oh woah Hey, oh, hey, oh!

Frodo:

Give it all you got now!

Hobbits:

Hey, oh, hey, oh!

Merry:

Isn't it a rush?

Hobbits:

Hey, oh, hey, oh!

Sam:

Finish what you start now!

Hobbits:

Oh oh oh oh Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose

If you want it all lay it on the line It's the only life

you got so you gotta live it big time! Look around Every

light is shining now, it's brighter somehow Look around

Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams You and I

We're gonna make a brand new sound like we own this town We

can fly Now our feet are off the ground, never look down

Welcome to the big time All the pretty people see you

walking in the sunshine Welcome to the good times Life will

never be the same! Go and shake it up, what you gotta lose?

Go and make your luck with the life you choose If you want

it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you

gotta live it big time Oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh If you want

it all lay it on the line It's the only life you got so you

gotta live it big time!

Everypony was clapping there hooves for them and cheer.

"Wow." Twilight said. "That was a great song you guys."

"Ohh huh huh, thanks, me and Merry just came up with it." Pippin said.

"Well that was amazing." Songbird told them. "How would you boys like to sing on stage after my performance?"

"We will only do it if Frodo and Sam agrees to it." Merry said.

"What do you say you two?" Twilight asked. "It sounds like a pretty big opportunity."

"Hmmmmmm, well, ummmmmmm, hmmmmmmm." Frodo and Sam thought.

And Frodo spoke.

yes. Yes we will. Frodo say.

YEAH!" Merry and Pippin Shout for joy.

Songbird smiled, "We that good to hear."

Suddenly a thunderclap was heard and everyone was suddenly confused. They looked up at the sky seeing something dark rolling in, "Storm clouds?" Twilight gasped, "I ordered perfect weather! Rainbow Dash?!" she turned to her fast friend thinking this was a prank.

"Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds." Rainbow replied.

"And they're not. It's smoke!" Merry gasped.

"But what's producing it?" Frodo wondered.

Emerging from the smoke cloud was a giant dark airship. But Pinkie being as deluded as she is spoke all excited, "Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered!"

"I don't think clowns arrive by a dark blimp, Pinkie." Pippin replied.

The ship started touching down knocking over some towers in the process. One of which landed on a balloon stand destroying it, "Or definitely not the clowns I ordered." Pinkie corrected herself.

A ramp came down squashing a balloon animal, "Brian, no!" Party Favor cried.

"He never stood a chance." Sam sighed.

The ponies and even the three princesses saw coming down and carrying a dark box was a dark gray furred hedgehog creature with white spikey hair. Merry spoke to his friends, "Is that a hedgehog?"

The others didn't have time to answer, as the hedgehog sat the box down and it opened up. Extending from it was a horn device, and he spoke into it, "Ponies of Equestria, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty and The Dark Lord on the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom... Storm King and The Dark Lord Sauron!" tapestries laid out on the ship of a white furred ape man and the eye.

Frodo gasped, "Oh no. Not him."

"Mister Frodo, it is him." Sam gasp, but the hedgehog continued.

"And now, to deliver the evil, evil message, put your hooves together for Commander Tempest!"

"Tempest?" Frodo Confused, as they saw another come down the ramp.

It was a unicorn wearing black body armor. She had a dark orchid coat, her mane was moderate rose with lighter edges, and her eyes were moderate opal. What was shocking was this unicorn had a stub of a horn almost like it was broken off and was sparking.

"Is that a unicorn?" Merry asked.

"Looks like it, but what happened to her horn?" Pippin asked, as Sam and Merry look at that broken horn knowing how it breaking off would hurt.

The three princesses descended, as Celestia spoke up, "Tempest is it? How may we help you?"

Tempest smirked, "Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender?"

Twilight popped out nervously and so as Frodo went behide her in fear and stared to shake, and decided to try and ease the growing tension, "Hi there. Princess of Friendship and right behide me is the Prince of Fellowship. Not exactly sure what's going on, but we know we can talk things out."

"Yeah...What she said." Frodo said in nervously and so as his hobbit friends.

"Oh, goody. All four Princesses and a Ring Bearer and his hobbit friends," she said dryly, before coming down, "Here's the deal, ladies, and Baggins. I need your magic and the ring. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone!"

Luna spoke up, "And why should we cower before you? There's one of you and hundreds of us." Frodo back up a slow of fear but Merry and Pippin pull him back to them.

Tempest only chuckled, "I was hoping you'd choose "difficult"." more airships arrived and dropping down from them were creatures with bulky physiques, hunched backs, gray coats, white hair, and black mask-like faces along with the Orcs.

"What the heck are these things?" Merry asked in disbelief.

"Who cares what they are," Sam replied, "We have Orcs as Well, have anyone have a plan!" he backed up.

"Yes, I have one, there's a lot of them and we have too...RUN!" Pippin ordered, as he ran off and the hobbits follow him.

"Where are you guys going, come back!" Frodo ran to the others to keep up, only for Tempest who jump up and kick a green glowing rock at Frodo.

Frodo look up and saw the green glowing rock heading toward him. He gasp and he got the ring off his neck and put on him and disappeared. After the rock hits him Tempest land on the ground.

"That was easy." tempest gloated.

"ohhh yeah." The hedgehog said. "ohh, you Didn't get him. he must have put on the ring and escape."

But It was revealed that there was nothing.

"Why that little filthy hobbit." Tempest said in a fiery rage. "Grubber, GET HIM NOW!.

Grubber in a panic ran off, "Guys! We gotta get the hobbit!"

"I will deal with him later." Tempest said in a fiery rage. "Right now I got some unfinished business.

only for her to jump up and kick a green glowing rock at the alicorns and.

Cadence used her shield to protect them, but it passed through and hit her. To everyone's shock she started turning to stone, "Cadence!" Celestia cried.

Cadence, No!" Pippin cried.

"I can't stop it!" She cried as her entire body turned to a stone.

She's charging towards us!" Merry cried

Celestia turned to her younger sister, "Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands! Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo-." she was cut off as Tempest hit her with a green rock turning her to stone as well.

Luna and Merry gasped, as she blasted the creatures and tried to get away, but Tempest nailed her as well. Luna began turning to stone and plummeted to the ground. Twilight used her magic to catch the petrified Princess to keep her from shattering and Merry look at her, "Luna!"Both cried.

Tempest launched another one in Twilight's direction. Sam who was fending off against some of the guards noticed this, "Twilight!" he cried.

He ran up and jump on her to move. The rock hit where she stood. Tempest approached while laughing, "Easy as pie."

Grubber approached, "Oh, I love pie," he salivated, "Oh, you totally got the last princess."

When the green smoke cleared they notice it was Twilight, but some pony cosplaying as twilight with a fake unicorn horn, "That's not the Princess!" her broken horn sparked, "Grubber, get her now!"

Grubber in a panic ran off, "Guys! We gotta get the Princess!"

Tempest smashed Twilight's crown in anger, as Merry and Pippin ran in and fought her, "Your not getting away with this!"

"Ah. The two hobbits want to play a hero hu? very well." Tempest said.

"Yeah We know that too well." Merry squinted his eyes

"Do you think you two have the chance to stop me?" Tempest challenged them.

"Because We are the knight's of Canterlot and Crystal Empire!. And Now We fight to the end!" Merry said and the Three continued to clash.

"Over here, ya'll!" Applejack called, as the girls, Spike, and the Hobbits followed them.

Merry and pippin seeing this, swiped there swords at Tempest releasing there Magic. Tempest was knocked off her hoofs, as Merry spoke, "You haven't see that last of us." They ran after to follow there friends.

They all reached a bridge above the river, until their retreat was cut off by two guards and All Orcs, "We're trapped!" Pippin cried.

Twilight tried to blast them with her magic, but it was repelled off the guards shield and right onto the bridge they stood on. It broke and the group fell and screamed before plummeting into the river. They tried to keep their heads above the water, as Sam shouted, "Waterfall ahead!" the group fell down the waterfall and disappeared far below.

Grubber and two guards walked to the edge and looked down seeing it was a far drop, "Which one of you guys is going down there?" he asked the guards who growled in response, "I would, but I just had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will thigh-cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick." he said, as they walked away believing them to have perished in the fall. Things had just gotten very bad for Equestria and all the ponies as well.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Sparkle: This happened while we were gone?

Applejack: Wow! Those are all the places we went when we left to save Equestria!

Rarity: Ugh! There's that horrid town where we were almost sold!

Rainbow Dash: The pirates! They were pretty awesome! Uh, once they decided not to throw us overboard.

Pinkie Pie: And Mount Aris! Ooh, Starlight! Did you know we made seashell necklaces for aaaaaa... [inhales] ...aaaaall the seaponies?

Starlight Glimmer: I... You... Really? What about that unicorn? The one who attacked Canterlot?

Twilight Sparkle: Tempest! I invited her to come to Ponyville, but she wanted to spread the word of the Storm King and Sauron's defeat and share what she learned about friendship.

Samwise Gamgee: Yes. Until Frodo left after he destroy the ring and defeat The Dark Lords wrath.

Starlight Glimmer: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

Samwise Gamgee: I know.

Applejack: Y'all think that's why the map grew? Friendship quests beyond Equestria?

Fluttershy: I hope not. I've had quite enough life-threatening adventures, thank you very much.

[squeaking]

Pinkie Pie: How many friendship quests do you think we need to go on before we have to expand the throne room?

Twilight Sparkle: We can't do it all alone.

Pinkie Pie: Sure we can! We just need to knock this wall down, get some paint...

Twilight Sparkle: No. I mean, the world is filled with so many different creatures who know nothing about friendship. We need help if we're gonna teach them all about friendship. Lots of help.

Rarity: Perhaps. But where does one go to learn about friendship?

Twilight Sparkle: Here! They can all go here! Because we're gonna open a school!

Samwise Gamgee: And. We're, going to need new recruits.

[theme song]

Princess Celestia: I think a school of friendship is a wonderful idea, Twilight! I'll help in any way I can.

[scribbling]

Twilight Sparkle: I just have a few questions. What time should school start each day?

Princess Celestia: It really d—

Twilight Sparkle: What's the ideal length for class? Do you test regularly?

Princess Celestia: Oh, well, that's—

Twilight Sparkle: What about class projects?

Princess Celestia: That's a very—

Twilight Sparkle: Assigned seating? Open seating? Or is that... too unstructured?

Princess Celestia: [giggles] Oh, Twilight. You were my star pupil. If anyone knows how to run a school, it's you.

Twilight Sparkle: There's a big difference between attending a school and running one. It's not like there's a rule book to follow.

Princess Celestia: Actually, there is. The EEA guidebook is very specific about how to run a school.

Twilight Sparkle: The EEA? I've never heard of that. Should I have heard of that?!

Princess Celestia: Of course not. You've never run a school before. The Equestria Education Association is a board of learned ponies that oversee every school in Equestria.

Spike: Even your school? But you're you!

Princess Celestia: Not even a princess can do whatever she likes when it comes to shaping young pony minds. The EEA ensures that whether it's unicorns studying magic, Pegasi learning weather, or Earth ponies researching agriculture, all schools are held to the same high standard. They'll need to approve your plan before you can move forward.

Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Spike, looks like we have a presentation to make.

Spike: [scoffs] After everything we've been through, how hard can that be?

[deep chord]

Spike: I'm gonna go with "really hard".

Twilight Sparkle: Uh, hello. My name is—

Neighsay: Princess Twilight Sparkle. I am Chancellor Neighsay. Equestria owes you a great debt. But princess or no, we expect you to do things by... the... book!

[thud]

[pages flipping]

Twilight Sparkle: I think you'll find my curriculum meets all your requirements, Chancellor.

[pages flipping]

Neighsay: And can we trust you to follow through with this plan? Will you leave the school unattended to gallop off on your... "adventures"?

Twilight Sparkle: My journey beyond Equestria showed me firsthoof that the threats out there are greater than we imagined!

[EEA members hushed whispering]

Twilight Sparkle: If we want to keep our land safe and create a friendlier tomorrow, we need to teach the Magic of Friendship far and wide.

Neighsay: A school for ponies to learn how to protect themselves.

Twilight Sparkle: Uh, more like respecting differences and communicating.

[long pause]

Neighsay: The EEA concurs. Every pony should be prepared to defend our way of life. So, if your work is in order, provisional EEA approval is granted. We will need to observe your school up and running before it can be fully accredited.

Twilight Sparkle: Then please, join us for Friends and Family Day. It'll be the perfect time to see our progress!

[stamp]

[various glints]

[splashing]

Rainbow Dash: It's too much. Too much!

Rarity: Ugh, you think so? I had hoped dressing the part would help me feel the part.

Rainbow Dash: Not your dress! This! Us! Teaching?! They're gonna think I'm an egghead!

Pinkie Pie: Well, the students are gonna love my confetti cannon class. It's gonna be... a blast!

[party cannon squeak]

Fluttershy: Um, hello there. I'm your teacher. I hope you enjoy class. But if you don't enjoy it, that's okay, too.

Applejack: I don't know about all this.

Twilight Sparkle: It's going to be fine. Everything about this school just feels right.

Starlight Glimmer: See? If Twilight isn't stressed, you've got nothing to worry about.

Applejack: And you're sure you want us to be teachers? In classrooms?

Twilight Sparkle: The EEA is very clear on how schools should be run. We have a huge responsibility, and I need you all to do this by the book. That means no cannons in class, Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie: Awww. Not even a [high-pitched] teeny cannon?

[tiny party cannon fires]

Twilight Sparkle: I know it's not some big adventure against the forces of evil, but this could be the most important thing we've ever done. I can't run a school of friendship without my best friends. Can I count on you?

Rarity: Of course you can, darling.

Rainbow Dash: Call me Professor Egghead. I'm in!

[bell rings]

Pinkie Pie: [screams] First day at school! So many new ponies!

Twilight Sparkle: About that. One thing I forgot to mention. It's not just ponies.

[students chattering]

Pinkie Pie: That was unexpected.

Rarity: Ooh! Students certainly traveled from far and wide to attend our school!

Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia helped me reach out to all the kingdoms. After all, friendship is something that needs to be shared with every... creature.

[magic zap]

[ponies chattering]

Twilight Sparkle: Welcome to the School of Friendship! I'm your headmare Twilight Sparkle. Please follow Guidance Counselor Starlight to sign in and get your class assignments. Then we can show you your living quarters.

Samwise Gamgee: Hi. I'm Samwise Gamgee. And some of you know me. Is been a week since our friend Frodo Baggins have destroy the ring and complete his quest. And now for today we have someone in across all of dimensions. Mares, Gentile Colts and Creatures. I want you to meet our new recruits in our team. Everyone this is, Rey, Sari, Pikachu, Lucy, Conner, Chika Tanaka, Mordecai, Rigby, Bumblebee, Speed, X, Tony Stark and Moses.

[thump]

Sandbar: Whoa, sorry! I'm Sandbar. Are you three students here, too?

Mordecai: Yep. I'm Mordecai.

Rigby: And I'm Rigby.

Gallus: [sarcastically] No, I just figured I'd randomly stand here and see how many ponies would walk into me. [huffs]

Grampa Gruff: Gallus! [wheezes]

Rainbow Dash: Grandpa Gruff? What are you doing here?

Grampa Gruff: Flew all the way from Griffonstone to introduce Gallus.

Gallus: Rainbow Dash, right? Gilda told me about you. You're a teacher? Huh. Thought you'd be... cooler.

[door slams]

Prince Rutherford: Ponies!

Pinkie Pie: Prince Rutherford!

Prince Rutherford: This Yona Yak. She come to pony school. Hah. Make it better.

Yona: Yak can't wait to meet ponies and tell all about Yakyakistan!

[ponies screaming]

Yona: [yelps]

Moses: Wow. Didn't see that one coming.

[thud]

[crash]

Applejack: Why don't I show you around before you destroy the place?

Smolder: But dragons are better than this! Why am I here?

Ember: Because as Dragon Lord, I'm ordering you to be here! Hey, Spike! Come meet Smolder.

Spike: Great to see you, Ember! Uh, which one is Smolder?

X: I'm confuse.

[beat]

Thorax: Ocellus! What did we talk about?

[changeling zap]

Thorax: I told you, stay in your own form. It's the polite thing to do. Sorry, she's shy.

Conner: Now you tell me.

Silverstream: What is that?! No way! I didn't know ponies could turn into... um... What are you?

Thorax: A changeling.

Silverstream: Ponies can turn into changelings?!

Fluttershy: No, but changelings can turn into ponies.

Silverstream: Huh. That's confusing!

Speed: Uh. Is great to meet you. I'm Speed.

[changeling zap]

Seaspray: I am General Seaspray of Her Majesty Queen Novo's navy. I would like to introduce the queen's niece, Silverstream.

Silverstream: This place is amazing! I've spent most of my life in a coral reef underwater. I was a seapony, but now I'm a Hippogriff. Long story. Anyway, wow! Is that a yak?!

[ponies chattering]

Twilight Sparkle: Thank you so much for supporting the grand opening of our school. I hope you'll all join us for Friends and Family Day to see the amazing progress your students are making.

[cheering]

Twilight Sparkle: Looks like school's in session!

[Choir]

The School of Friendship, first day of class

Will we fail or will we pass?

Students come from far and wide

Brand-new friends here by our side

[Twilight Sparkle]

Take a breath, look around, it's amazing

I can't believe that it's real

Students galore, new ideas to explore

Can't contain the excitement I feel

Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now

Think "success", keep it firmly in sight

Make sure to do things by the book

Make sure to do it all right

[Choir]

The School of Friendship, must get to class

Will we fail or will we pass?

Students learning from the best

Taking notes to pass the test

[Twilight Sparkle]

Wait, hold on! Not like that! Just a second!

I'm not sure if that method's approved

Let me take a look – yup, right here in the book

[Rainbow Dash and Merry Brandybuck]

Come on! We just got in the groove!

[Twilight Sparkle]

Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now

We are shaping young minds to ignite

Do it like it says in the book

Now make sure you're doing it right

[Pinkie Pie and Pippin Took]

There's not an equation on how to have fun

[Fluttershy]

The students look bored now – oh, what have I done?

[Applejack]

Can't teach bein' honest, not sure what to do

[Rarity]

I'm quite certain I'm lost

[Main cast sans Twilight Sparkle]

None of us has a clue!

[Students]

School of Friendship, another class

Wish it were more of a blast

Thought this school would be more fun

Can't wait for our classes to be done

School of Friendship

[Twilight Sparkle]

Can't mess up, can't afford a mistake now

[Pinkie Pie and Pippin Took]

No way to have fun

[Fluttershy]

Oh, what have I done?

[Students]

Bored with this class

[Twilight Sparkle]

Think "success", keep it firmly in sight

[Students]

Wish that we could leave our desks

[Rarity]

We don't have a clue

[Students]

Listen to this one request

Make things fun, we're really stressed

[Twilight Sparkle]

Make sure to do things by the book now

[All sans Twilight Sparkle]

Can we tell her this thing is a mess?

[students groaning]

Silverstream: Is this what boring is? Am I bored?

Speed: Yes.

Smolder: Ugh, please. These ponies, and those Halflings are the heroes of Equestria?

Sandbar: Listen, these ponies and those Hobbits saved all of us from the Storm King and The Dark Lord Saroun.

Gallus: How? By boring them into surrender?

Sandbar: No. But Frodo manage by destroy the one ring and save Equestria and Middle Earth.

Gallus: Ok. Maybe that Halfling is one tough cookie.

Ocellus: Our teachers are a little different than I expected.

Bumblebee: Now you tell me.

Yona: Ugh! Pony school waste of time! Yak school teach how to braid yak hair! Braiding yak hair is best! Whoa!

[thud]

Smolder: Oof! Is there anything in Yakyakistan that isn't the best?

Yona: Yes! Wait. No! Yaks best.

Smolder: No claws, no wings, no fire. What is it exactly you're proud of?

Mordecai: Whoa, cool it. No need to harsh Yona's love for her heritage, okay?

Gallus: Awww, are we not being sweet and friendly enough for you, bird?

Silverstream: That was sarcasm, right? Because you weren't being sweet or nice!

Smolder: Maybe dragons and griffons are just too tough for friendship.

Yona: Yaks tough, just not nasty.

Gallus: Who you calling nasty, klutz?

Gallus and Yona: [grunting]

Rigby: HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! Stop! Look can we all talk this out, and have a great time.

Yona: Why yak and griffon listen to puny. RAT CONE!

Rigby: What did you just say?

Gallus: You heard her. She called you, a puny rat cone.

Rigby: SAY IT AGAIN!

Yona: Puny. Rat! Cone!

Rigby: You better take that back. You stupid, unfriendly, ugly, yak!

Rigby and Yona: [grunting]

Rainbow Dash: Okay, break it up! Break... it... up!

Starlight Glimmer: What is going on here?!

Speed: It was nothing.

Gallus: Just a friendly discussion about the magic of friendship amongst friends.

Applejack: Everypony— I mean, everyone, go to your next class! I just can't believe it. Fights breakin' out when they're supposed to be learnin' friendship?

Starlight Glimmer: Things definitely aren't going as "by the book" as Twilight planned.

Rainbow Dash: That's because we're terrible teachers! Face it. This school isn't gonna work.

Applejack: [fading in] ...fights breakin' out in the hallway...

[other main characters talking over each other]

Pinkie Pie: ...putting myself to sleep!

Rainbow Dash: I don't look like that, do I?

Pinkie Pie: [snores]

Twilight Sparkle: I get it. Things are getting off to a rougher start than expected. But that's okay!

Spike: Who are you, and what have you done with Twilight Sparkle?

Twilight Sparkle: Every school in Equestria follows these rules. As long as we do too, we'll be fine.

Starlight Glimmer: Maybe we should... try something new?

Twilight Sparkle: The EEA will be here this afternoon for Friends and Family Day. They need to see a school that follows their guidelines.

Fluttershy: Even if those guidelines aren't working?

Twilight Sparkle: Well, then we have to try harder and make sure they do.

[bell rings]

Twilight Sparkle: Another morning, another chance to inspire our students!

[door opens]

Sandbar: Hey! Professor Dash's class is this way.

Ocellus: Where are you going? You're not [gasps] skipping, are you?

Smolder: That's exactly what we're doing.

Silverstream: But Friends and Family Day—

Gallus: Is after class. Relax. This is just a quick... mental health break.

Ocellus, Silverstream, and Yona: [whispering]

Silverstream: That sounds legit! We're in!

Sandbar: I guess I'll tag along, too. Make sure you don't get into... trouble.

[students giggling]

Merry Brandybuck: Hey guys.

Silverstream: Oh no! Is professor Merry and professor Pippin. Were busted!

Pippin Took: Where did you think you going?

Yona: Oh. Uh? We were just heading towards to the rest room.

Merry Brandybuck: Yeah right, we heard about what we saw and heard that you guys were skipping school. Were you guys stressful and tired about the EEA rules?

Gallus: Yes. So we decided that we have a quick mental health break.

Ocellus: Are you two going to send us into head mare Twilight's office?

Pippin Took: Well. We were going to say is…we want to come along with you guys.

Students: WHAT!?

Merry Bradybuck: I argued with Pippin. We are sick of tired of Twilight and that EEA rulebook! We could have told you guys about ourselves, our world and our adventures!

Smolder: Wow. We didn't except for two Halflings coming to join us.

Pippin Took: So what do you said guys? Can we come along?

Silverstream: But if head mare Twilight and the other teachers find out about you guys skipping teaching! Head mare Twilight will fire you guys!

Marry Bradybuck: Do not worried Silverstream. We got that under control. We created our version ourselves with magic as clones. That won't be a problem.

Students: [whispering]

Silverstream: Ok then. You guys can come along.

Pippin Took: Thanks guys. Let go before they found out about this.

[students and hobbits giggling]

Fluttershy: This way, Angel!

Silverstream: Professor Fluttershy! We're busted!

Pippin Took: We are so done for it Merry! Were fired.

[changeling zap]

Fluttershy: Oh, my! What are you all doing? Aren't classes that way? Merry, Pippin? What are you two doing here. Are you guys spots to be teaching the other students.

Ocellus: Ah— [clears throat] A generosity field trip, daaaaarling. [giggles] I asked Merry and Pippin to come along and we're taking the students to the lake to look at our divine reflections.

[beat]

Pippin Took: Whoa.

Fluttershy: Oh, that sounds nice. Have fun!

Angel: [growls]

[changeling zap]

[students and hobbits giggling]

Smolder: I take back everything I said about you! That was cool!

Ocellus: Thanks! Wait, what did you say about me?

Merry Bradybuck: Never mind that. Let go!

[students giggling]

Starlight Glimmer: You're sure sticking to the book is gonna work?

Twilight Sparkle: My friends can handle anything. They'll have these problems turned around before we know it.

Neighsay: Problems?

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: [gasps]

Twilight Sparkle: Chancellor Neighsay! You're here!

Neighsay: Yes. And you seem unprepared. If there are problems...

[scribbling]

Twilight Sparkle: Problems? Ha! Of course not! We can't wait to show you around!

[scribbling]

Twilight Sparkle: [chuckles nervously]

Gallus: And that's why griffons breathe fire when we get mad.

Silverstream: They do not! Wait! Do they? No! Really?!

Yona: Griffons just full of hot air!

[students and hobbits laughing]

Smolder: And yaks are actually good at jokes. How about that?

Ocellus: What are dragons good at?

Smolder: Competition! Who's up for a race?

[skidding brakes]

Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Why aren't you in class teaching?

Rainbow Dash: Because my students are gone! Uh, g-gone somewhere else! Doing a loyalty lesson! And-and I was just going to grab, uh... this pencil! Because they need it. Wherever they are. Which I know, 'cause... I'm the teacher!

Twilight Sparkle: I see. [laughs nervously] Well, Chancellor, we have other classes. We can just—

Neighsay: Let's follow the professor. I'm quite curious about this lesson in loyalty.

[students and hobbits laughing]

Twilight Sparkle: [voiceover] Of course, we want to instill a sense of loyalty towards others. We encourage acts of generosity and kindness.

[students and hobbits yelping]

Gallus: Figured we shouldn't be the only ones enjoying the view.

Yona: Waaaah! Yak not best at flying!

Twilight Sparkle: [voiceover] And appreciation for the value of laughter...

Yona: Flying is best!

Silverstream: Congratulations, Yona! You are officially the weirdest thing I've seen so far!

Smolder: What do you say, Ocellus? Can you be weirder than a flying yak?

[changeling zap]

[other students and hobbits gasping]

Smolder: So, you two came from Middle Earth, in the land of the shire?

Pippin Took: Yes.

Yona: And you two have awesome adventures?!

Merry Bradybuck: Yes, Yona. Me, Pippin, Sam and Frodo have some crazy and awesome adventures for 7 years!

Silverstream: Wow! You guys are the most awesome and crazy hobbits I ever seen! By the way can you tell us about Frodo Baggins?

Twilight Sparkle: ...and to always be honest in any situation.

Neighsay: Honesty is imperative. Princess, are we going in circles?

Twilight Sparkle: Uh, look at the time! We'd better head to the lake for Friends and Family Day. I'm sure all the students and faculty will be there.

[ponies chattering]

Prince Rutherford: [laughs]

Speed: Has anyone see our friends?

[clink]

[buzzing noise]

Ember: What is that?!

[shocked noises and screams]

Neighsay: Aah! The school is under attack!

Gallus: [grunts]

[spinning]

Silverstream and Smolder: [gasps]

Merry Bradybuck and Pippin Took: PULL UP! PULL UP! PULL UP!

Yona: [screams]

Merry Bradybuck and Pippin Took: [screams]

[splat]

Pony: Oh, my goodness!

[changeling zap]

[crunch]

[all coughing]

Merry Bradybuck and Pippin Took: [screams]

Students and Hobbits: [gasp]

Pippin Took: Whoa, that was close.

Merry Bradybuck: Ow. Oh, I think I hit something? Oh.

Silverstream: Uh, maybe skipping class wasn't the best idea?

Neighsay: How dare you! This act of aggression against ponies—!

Twilight Sparkle: I-I'm so sorry, Chancellor. We clearly had some students get a little carried away.

Neighsay: Those are students? But you said you were opening this school to protect Equestria! To defend ponies from... dangerous creatures who don't have our best interests at heart!

Twilight Sparkle: My school teaches for all of us to work together through friendship.

Neighsay: And how do you know these creatures won't take what they have learned here and use it against us?

Twilight Sparkle: Friendship isn't just for ponies!

Neighsay: It should be.

Samwise Gamgee: Merry and Pippin. What just happen?

Pippin Took: Well. Let me explained why me, Merry and my friends skip class, and teaching.

Samwise Gamgee: Then why did you guys do that for?

Pippin Took: Why!? WHY!? Because of that EEA rule book. That's why! It ruining everything, all of it! We are sick of tired of Twilight and that stupid EEA book! WE. HATE. THAT BOOK FOR GOOD, FOR GOD SACKS!

[silent]

Twilight Sparkle: Pippin…

Prince Rutherford: Unicorn think yaks no need friendship? Maybe yaks no need pony school!

Neighsay: Well, perhaps you should return to your kind.

Ember: "Your kind"?! Smolder, let's go!

Seaspray: Queen Novo will want to hear of this!

Grampa Gruff: Well, this place seemed lame anyways.

Thorax: [despondently] It's fine. We know not every pony sees us the way you do. We're used to it.

Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia helped me reach out to all the kingdoms! When she hears you closed the school because—!

Neighsay: Because you failed to meet the EEA's standards?

Twilight Sparkle: What?!

Neighsay: Irresponsible teachers, students skipping class, endangering ponies! Your school is a disaster. Perhaps if you had had higher standards for who was admitted, this could have been avoided. Regardless...

[magic noises]

[chains rattling]

Neighsay: By order of the EEA, I am shutting this school... [stomps] down!

Twilight Sparkle: [sad gasp]

[to be continued]

[credits]


End file.
